Even in The End Extras
by theladyofthelost
Summary: Extra bits from my story Even in The End. Learn how Lina met the Doctor the first time, how she got to know Rory, and how she just grew up over all!


Hey guys! Welcome to the extra scenes from Even in the End... These scenes could be of almost anything so it should be fun! Maybe bits of Rory and Lina friendship, the first time Lina met the Hero, why she's turned out the way she has, etc.

Even In the End  
Extras

* * *

Short-Story One  
In Need of A Hero

* * *

"C'mon Eva! We still have to go see the Eye and the Gallery too!" Amelia Pond called to her sister who was busy trying not to trip on her slightly too big and untied trainers.

"I'm going as fast as I can Ames!" It had been like this for much of the day, as Evangeline, being the stubborn child that she was, refused to double knot her laces because she could never get them undone. Ever. This of course meant that when it came to days like this one, where she was visiting London with her Aunt and sister, it was very difficult.

They had started out their touring with Westminster Abby, and were now in the process of walking to Trafalgar Square to have an early lunch. Evangeline couldn't help gawking at the people, she'd never seen so many in her life! And the different styles of clothing and accents were more than a little overwhelming for a girl who had never been in a very large crowd before.

The trio were just getting to a street crossing when they reached a mob of people, a bunch of tourists waiting to get on one of the buses. Evangeline stared at them all curiously, not watching where her aunt and sister were going. The tourists were just so loud, and so different. She didn't notice her companions slip through the crowd without her, but when she turned back she realized they were gone.

She whipped her head around, darting in and out between the strangers, but she couldn't find them. The panic was beginning to set in and as she searched and searched but found no one she knew. Where had they gone? Her throat was starting to constrict with held back tears, her eyes watering when she suddenly tripped over a pair of feet enclosed in scruffy white trainers. Tumbling to the ground, she let out a sob, her hands going in front of her to stop her fall. But all she succeeded in was scraping up her hands, making them dirty and raw.

"Oh, oh, I'm so sorry, so, so sorry!" A voice exclaimed from above her, and Evangeline just barely glanced up to see a man towering over her. She quickly looked back down, her tears now coming faster, rolling down her cheeks as she hid her face in her hands, bending her knees into her stomach while still sitting in the ground.

"Are you alright?" The man asked, but he got no answer. "You took quite a fall there, do you need some help getting up?" Evangeline shook her head, clambering to her feet, while she wiped her eyes and nose furiously with her sleeve. Noticing that she still wasn't looking up at him, the man frowned, squatting down more to her height so he could try to look her in the eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He said quietly, his solemn brown eyes searching her imploringly for any scrapes and bruises. Finally focusing on the ones on her hands he gently placed his hands on top of her tiny ones taking them away from her face so he could assess the damage.

"Ooh you got a scrape there don't you? I'm so, so sorry I really need to look where I'm going more." He still gained no answer, this caused him to glance at her tear stained face curiously taking in her watery brown eyes, and the dusting of freckles on her nose. "But that's not why you are crying is it?" Evangeline shook her head, swallowing her tears in order to finally answer. The man deserved at least that.

"I'm lost." She explained quietly, her words cut off with another sob.

"Well we can fix that easily!" The man said earnestly, straightening up and offering her his hand. "Do you know where you are supposed to be?" She just stared at his hand, not trusting him enough to take it.

"We were heading to Trafalgar Square for lunch, but I don't know where that is." She said cautiously.

"That's alright, we'll go together!" He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up but still leaving a swirling sadness, and it was for this reason Evangeline decided to trust him. Taking his hand hesitantly, she let him pull her to her feet, his grasp warm in her otherwise cold one. With that, he dragged her down the street, but he was always making sure she wasn't falling behind, measuring his strides so that way she could keep up.

"So what's your name, little one?" He inquired after a moment as they waited to cross a street. She glanced up at him to see he was already looking at her, his gaze resting on her own.

"Evangeline." She responded, suddenly feeling a bit more comfortable with the man. "What's yours?" He didn't answer for a moment, only walking silently and staring ahead.

"The Doctor."

"You don't seem like a Doctor." She commented earning a raised eye brow from the man.

"What do I seem like?" She seemed to think about it, watching as the statues of the square came closer and closer. For a second he thought she wasn't going to say anything before she piped up.

"If you had to be named a title like the Doctor, I would've said the Hero instead." She stated matter-of-factly, and the 'Hero' laughed.

"I'm not a hero! I made you trip!" He said still chuckling at the young redhead beside him.

"Yeah but I'd much rather trip a bunch of times than be lost." She explained seriously her face blank of most emotion.

"That sounds like pretty good reasoning to me, I get lost far too often, sometimes I don't even know when I'm lost." They had now reached the square, and already Evangeline was looking all around for any sign of her family. Still clasping her hand to his, she turned to him.

"Are you lost now?" She asked and the Hero's brow furrowed. What did she mean?

"Of course not! I know exactly where I am, Trafalgar Square!" But Evangeline just shook her head at him.

"But you said sometimes you don't notice when you're lost. How could you know you aren't lost if you wouldn't know if you were lost in the first place?" She reasoned and he examined her curiously. What a strange little girl.

"I don't know. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not." He said, leading them both to a bench so they could sit. "Have you found your family yet?" She didn't answer, but then she nodded her head. Getting up from the bench she stood in front of him, a serious expression on her face.

"Thank you for helping me." She said playing with her coat ends in her hands, suddenly she spoke. "I don't think you are lost, I think you've lost something."

"Why is that?"

"Because you helped me. If you weren't lost or at least looking for something that was lost you wouldn't have stopped."

"Couldn't I just be a nice person who wanted to help?"

"Nice people say they are sorry then go on their way. You said you were sorry then helped even more." She kept quiet after that, glancing at her Aunt and sister not too far away. "I better go, Hero, my family will be looking for me." Going onto her tip toes she kissed him gently on the cheek surprising the man. "I hope you find what you're looking for, nothing deserves to be lost."

He nodded his head, and she traipsed away going over to her family. Her Aunt hugged her tightly before scolding her, and all the while the man in the pin striped suit and white trainers watched her. She was so young, but yet she had noticed. She had noticed he had lost something, and it was true he had. He had lost so many of his companions, not even Donna remained to talk to, he shook his head to clear it. Getting up from the bench himself, he placed a hand on his face to where she had pecked him on the cheek, this girl would grow up to be something else. He would have to find her one of these days, this little Evangeline.

* * *

There you go, how she met him!


End file.
